2016 Fall Event
Introduction The is a new seasonal event that will run from September 19, 2016 to October 6, 2016. When aiding guild members, friends and neighbors, there's a chance to plant an apple tree in their wilderness. These apple trees can be harvested to gain apples7, 10, 20, or 50 apples., the currency of the Fall Event. The apples must however be gathered within 24 hours after plantation or the apples will get spoiled. Apples are also available through quests and by Diamonds40 Apples for 200 Diamonds, 350 Apples for 1,575 Diamonds, and 1,500 Apples for 5,250 Diamonds.. All spent apples in a neighborhood count toward a Neighborhood Goal. Any time a neighborhood reaches the current neighborhood goal, every player in that neighborhood wins an additional prize: the CornucopiaContents are age dependent.. Each time the neighborhood goal is met, the current neighborhood progress is reset to 0, the goal is increased exponentially, and the special event prize inside the Cornucopia is changed (the resources packages remain the same). Any apples spent beyond achieving the previous neighborhood goal are carried forward toward the new one. Questline Every day throughout the event there will be one new quest to be solved presented by Greva Darn. Every solved quest rewards the player with apples. The quests don't need to be solved the same day they are presented but they have to be solved in the order they are presented and none can be aborted. Quest 1: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or polish 27 buildings" and "Gather 2,500 supplies" Reward: 10 Apples Quest 2: *''Greva Darn:'' "Spend 12 Forge Points" and "Finish 25 productions in production buildings" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 3: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gather 30 goods" and "Finish a 1-hour production 30 times" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 4: *''Greva Darn:'' "Build 3 decorations from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 5: *''Greva Darn:'' "Scout a province" Reward: 17 Apples Quest 6: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish each of the production options once" and "Buy 6 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 7: *''Greva Darn:'' "Recruit 6 units from your age or 8 units from the previous age" Reward: 13 Apples Quest 8: *''Greva Darn:'' "Infiltrate 4 sectors" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 9: *''Greva Darn:'' "Plunder 4 buildings or acquire 1 sector" and "Gather 50 goods" Reward: 15 Apples Quest 10: *''Greva Darn:'' "Contribute 25 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 15 Apples Quest 11: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or polish 51 buildings" and "Spend 16 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 12: *''Greva Darn:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" and "Sell any 4 buildings" Reward: 15 Apples Quest 13: *''Greva Darn:'' "Build 3 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 14: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish an 8-hour production 10 times" and "Have 12 units" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 15: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gain control over a province" Reward: 17 Apples Quest 16: *''Greva Darn:'' "Spend 18 Forge Points" and "Finish 1-hour productions 50 times" Reward: 12 Apples Over All Quest: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish all 16 quests to get the new production building, the Cider Mill!" Reward: 1 Cider Mill and Portrait of Bernard or Portrait of RuthWhich portrait each player is offered depends of which gender the player uses on its current portrait at the start of the event. Prizes Daily Special Prizes This is a list of the daily special prizes during the event. These are swapped every new day. Basket Prizes Open baskets for a chance to win exclusive prizes. Every day, one prize from each basket is chosen by the game for an extra chance on getting it. If this chosen prize pops up of the basket, the option of buying it directly with apples appears below the basket until the next rotation of prizes. Good Basket Cost: 75 Apples The Good Basket's Daily Chosen Prize: Great Basket Cost: 100 Apples The Great Basket's Daily Chosen Prize: New Buildings Other Events Notes de:Herbst-Event 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2016 Fall Event